The Boss's Sister
by DancingMacabre
Summary: What if the Boss had a sister? What if the story was from her eyes? What if she had loves and losses? Well, here is the story of the Boss's Sister, Reverie. Hope you guys like it, my first try at writing and publishing as story here. Only constructive reviews. And the girl in the cover is Reverie. Just imagine her with a few blonde streaks. Carlos/OC, Matt/OC, Boss/Johnny.
1. Epilouge

My life had never been easy. It was always a constant struggle, especially in the streets of Stilwater. My sister and I had a house where we lived with our mother. I say house because home is where you feel safe and happy, but I wasn't happy, and neither was my sister. Our father was a dead beat, he left a few months after I was born. Our mother was a drunk in result of what he did, but hell I couldn't blame our father for leaving her, she was a tough woman to deal with.

Everything changed when we joined the Third Street Saints. It got better, easier. It was like a family. We all looked out for each other. I was only 14 at the time, my sister was 18. We were both canonized and taken in with open arms. One guy in particular, Johnny Gat, always looked out for us. He was awesome, sadistic, but awesome. I used to have to speak for me and my sister because well, she was too scared to even talk. Johnny became like a big brother to me and I could tell my sister liked him, but since she couldn't talk, it was easier for her to hide her feelings. Thus began our life with the Saints. My sister became Boss, but Julius blew her up, sending my sister into a coma, then she was taken to jail. Fun times huh?

But I haven't really told you my name have I? Oops? My name is Reverie, aka Sis by my sister, aka Squirt by Johnny, and this is my story, The story of the Boss's Sister.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, well to the three watchers on this story I have. XD For you guys I decided to get up another chapter and I hope you like it. ^-^

Yes this is a Carlos/Boss' Lil Sis Fic, for now. It is also a Boss/Johnny Fic, but it will have little focus on that.

Author's Disclaimer: I own nothing concerning Saint's Row, only Reverie. :3

PS: I might post 2 chapters in a day XD

It's been years. The Saint's kind of disbanded after the coma. I still kept up with Johnny and Aisha though. Since my sister wasn't around and Johnny had his hands full with Aisha, he taught me to protect myself. I know how to use a knife and most guns. Well, the guns he had. Johnny was a good guy, as long as you didn't piss him off.

Mornings were a simple thing now. I cooked, ate, bathed and got dressed. Unlike my sister, who had light brown hair, I had black hair with a few blonde streaks, mostly because I dyed it. I sighed and walked out of the crib my sister and I used to share and when I opened the door I was greeted my familiar hazel eyes, similar to mine.

"Hey, sis." The person greeted me. I burst into tears and launched myself at her and hugged her tight which she returned. She looked different. She was skinner and her hair was in a tight bun.

"Is it really you?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, it's me sis." She replied, smiling as we pulled apart. I wiped my tears and she chuckled. We went inside the apartment and talked for hours. Seems she escaped prison thanks to a guy named Carlos. Whoever this guy was , I need to thank him.

"We need to get the Saints back together, but first let's go to Tee N' Ay." She spoke with a smirk. I giggled and we left in my car to her favorite place. We got in and I was a bit nervous, there was a few of the Brotherhood in here. We sat at the bar and watched the TV. It was about Gat and his trial. Shit, I had forgot about that. A brotherhood told the bartender to turn it off, which he complied.

"Hey! I was watching that!" My sister exclaimed. Ah, shit. This won't end well.

"Well, I guess you're not now are you, bitch?" He spat at her. I face palmed and sighed, taking out a gun. My sister seemed to be okay, nodding before she hit him over the head with a beer bottle. After the act, my sister requested the TV turn back and and we watched. Seems Gat was for sure going to the chair.

"Gat's gonna fry?! And you didn't tell me?! Shit!" She exclaimed heading out of the bar.

"I forgot!" I shouted, following after her and fighting the Brotherhood on the way. We drove and headed to the courthouse fast. I just hope we weren't too late. We wandered in and knocked out a few guards.

"Where did you learn this?" She asked to which I replied with a smirk.

"Gat. Who else?"

We burst through the court room and knocked down the door and the guard. My sister bent down and took the gun of the guard and I smiled and waved at Gat happily, who just stared in relief, I assume behind the sunglasses he always wore.

"Shit, about time your burnt ass woke up. Hey, squirt." Gat spoke, looking towards the two of us. My sister got the keys off the guard and tossed them to Gat.

"You okay, Johnny?" She asked and I inwardly smirked to myself, knowing my sister's feeling towards the Asian guy. Johnny caught the keys with ease and began to release himself from the handcuffs.

"Yeah, aside from almost getting to the chair I'm fuckin' great…hey you look different, you do somethin' with your hair?" He replied nonchalantly.

"Ready to get outta here?" My sis asked, handing him the gun and soon we stole a cop car and drove fas to Forgive and Forget to stop the cops from being on our ass. On our way to Aisha's house, Gat was letting her known everything she missed out on. Time for the Saint's to get back on track and with my sister and Johnny, it was possible.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for an update x.x I've been busy. I'll try to update, every Monday, Wednesday, or Friday. I also might start up an Assassin's Creed Fanfic as well as a Yu Yu Hakusho (Anime) one. :3 For being patient, here's a long chapter for you all 3 **

**I own nothing of Saint's besides Reverie. Enjoy**!

After a quick thing at Aisha's house I was dropped off at home because they went to go look for a new hideout and wanted me out of the way of danger. Psh. I am danger. Not really, that's my sister, but can't blame a girl for trying. The next day I heard my sister was getting some lieutenants. Johnny and I were two, she wanted at least three more. I sat as Johnny did come canonizing of some new recruits he found. Guy was brutal, awesome, but brutal.

I had enough of watching and I gave my sister a call. "Hey, want to pick me up?" I asked, holding the phone to my ear as I waited for the reply from my sister. "Reve, seriously? I'm busy." She replied with annoyance laced in her voice.

"Awwww! Come on! Please!" I pleased, putting on my best child voice. I heard my sister groan in frustration. "Be outside or I leave you." She spoke before hanging up. I giggled and quickly went outside and was quickly picked up. "So where we going?" I asked, my being full of curiosity.

" 'Member that guy I told you that helped me out of prison?" She asked, not looking at me as she drove.

"Yes. Carlos, right?" I replied and she simply nodded as we came to a Rim Jobs were a gorgeous Mexican guy stood next to a tow trunk. He was handsome and had a bit of innocence in his face. We got out of the car and he looked at me with confusion. "Carlos, this is my little sister, Reverie. Reve, Carlos." My sister spoke. He nodded in my direction and I smiled and he smiled back. My heart fluttered as I waited to hear him speak.

"I'd love to help the Saints out, but you gotta do something for me. A deadbeat friend of mine owes me money and we're going to take a car of his." He spoke as we piled into the tow truck and I was between him and my sister. We ended up driving to the cemetery and I then noticed we were taking a hearse and a funeral was going on. "Oh, this is so wrong." I commented as my sister backed up and hitched the hearse to the tow. "Trust me, I feel kinda bad too, but asshole owes me money." Carlos replies with a look of regret and he took out his phone and called his friend.

"Hey, what's up, Ramone. Haha. I just wanted to tell you, haha, I took your car. You'll get it back once you pay me back the money you owe me." Carlos spoke, chuckling through the phone and then hung up on his friend. My sister had a slight smirk on her face and I couldn't help but to smile. We dropped him off back at Rim Jobs with the hearse and as we were about to pull away, he spoke. "'Ey, um…Reve. Want to hang out or something?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head. I looked to my sister for permission and she nodded with a wink. "Be at the hideout tonight though, we got shit to discuss." She spoke sternly as I got out of the tow truck with her and she got back in her Attriazone and drove off. I looked to Carlos and smiled, to which he returned and we went to Freckle Bitch's.

"You don't seem at all like the boss, hard to believe you two are related." She spoke, eating a burger. I giggled. "Well, yeah. I used to be really shy and quiet, but I sort of out grew it. I let her do the sociopathic things and I stick to being me. I wouldn't change her for the world." I responded as I ate my chicken nuggets. After eating we began to head to the hideout. On the way I noticed a few junkies and drunks and I stopped and shrunk away, being reminded of my mother. Carlos noticed and grabbed my head gently in his. "It's okay, _chica_. You got me here." He spoke gently and I was instantly calmed. The only time that happened was with my sister, because I knew she would protect me. She always did, and I knew I could trust Carlos.

To my surprise and relief, they didn't do anything to us. "How do you say 'thanks' in Spanish, Carlos?" I asked with a small smile. "_Gracias_." He spoke and looked at me as we neared the hideout. "_Gracias_." I repeated and we went and gathered with the others as my sister stood high on the stairs.

"Aight, everyone listen up. We got some serious shit to discuss. The Saints used to own Stilwater. And it seems the only motherfuckers who remember that is me and Gat. I think it's time we give those other crews a wake up call." My sister spoke loud as she looked down at all of us. We all cheered and threw our hands in the air in agreement. "Now, I ain't gonna lie, a lot of shit has changed since I been out of the game. So I'm gonna need some help. Pierce, you're on the Ronin. I want to know who's calling the shots and what businesses they run." My sister commanded. Pierce nodded and said, "Done."

"Shaundi, you got the Sons of Samedi." The boss spoke, looking to the fun loving girl. Shaundi gave my sister a look and I could only face palm as Shaundi replied, "It's gotta be them?"

"The fuck you say?" My sister yelled, and I stepped back, just in case. Shaundi stepped back and put her hands up in surrender. "It's okay. I got this." She replied meekly. "Carlos, Reve." My sister began until Carlos smiled and stepped forward, bringing me along. "The Brotherhood. We're on it." He spoke to her. My sister smiled in approval at the both of us. "Aight. Once we're done here, talk to one of these guys. They'll have something for you to do. It's our time now! Let's get this shit started!" My sister spoke loud and clear and we all shouted in agreement and me and Carlos high-fived.


End file.
